


That Most Pleasing Of Visions

by lady_libertine



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Knotting, M/M, Porn, a competency kink: solas has one, i am fulfilling a need and that need is submissive solas, sub!solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_libertine/pseuds/lady_libertine
Summary: There are a multitude of spells used for suppressing one's heat.  Sometimes, these spells fail, and when that happens, one usually requires a helping hand.Written for the DA Kink Meme.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for this kinkmeme prompt: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/16181.html?thread=62310709#t62310709

In Elvhenan, Solas' status as Omega was something he flaunted openly, one of many shows of defiance against the Evanuris and their way of thinking. There were times, however, when a heat would have been impractical, or even dangerous, so naturally he had a spell for suppressing it.

Now, among the Inquisition, it seemed that the crises would never end, and he could find no appropriate time to remove the suppression spell. In any case, he was wary of flaunting anything in particular about himself, for fear that it would draw attention.

He had never had the suppression spell in place for this long, though—six months, constantly, with never a break. He could feel it stretching tighter, harder to maintain as time went on.

He, of course, couldn't be somewhere private when the spell finally broke. No, it just had to be the middle of the day, in the middle of his studies, in the rotunda.

There was very little warning. The spell just _popped_ , almost making an audible sound, and Solas clenched his fist. There was a rush of sensation almost immediately, as the smells of everyone in the tower and everyone who had come through his office in the past hour flooded his nose. The spell dampened his sense of smell as well as everything else, and now it all came back with alarming speed. He muttered a curse to himself and slammed his book shut.

He could already smell several Alphas nearby—Dorian, upstairs, the most obvious, smelling like something spicy and pleasant and _powerful_. Vivienne had come through here recently, and she left a smell of magic and cold forests and strength. There were other scents, Betas and other Omegas, but the smell of Dorian and Vivienne made his heart race and a flush creep up his neck, his cock already starting to stir.

He needed to get somewhere private, but to do that he needed to cross the great hall, and there was--

_Lavellan_.

The breath left Solas before he even reached the door, and he closed his eyes, attempting to get under control, but the impending heat and Lavellan's presence made it very difficult.

For the life of him, all he wanted in that moment was for Lavellan to hold him down, fuck him as hard and as fast as he possibly could—Lavellan was so strong, battle-born, clever, and he radiated power in a way that made Solas' knees weak. All he could think of was Lavellan's touch, his taste, his cock down Solas' throat or splitting him open.

Of course, at the moment he couldn't exactly _do_ any of that, and Solas was fairly certain Lavellan wouldn't anyway. They had exchanged brief intimacies, a kiss in the Fade, but no more. Certainly they were not close enough for Lavellan to give Solas what he needed.

No matter. Steeling himself, he crossed the hall, ignoring the stares he got from people who could probably smell him, and headed towards a more private area.

As he went through the halls, he caught the faintest hint of Josephine's scent, just a quick trace, and his mouth went dry when he realized she was an Alpha as well.

He finally managed to reach the small back room he'd staked out as a bedroom, and slammed and locked the door behind him. He immediately stripped off his leggings and tunic, the leggings now far too tight, the thick tunic far too hot. He was left in a thin undershirt that he hesitated to pull off, as it brushed against his oversensitive nipples.

He sighed and leaned against the door.

He had to ride it out. There was nothing else for it. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd had to ride out a heat himself—Fen'harel had had no shortage of bedmates, and ever since awakening here he simply hadn't _had_ a heat.

His thoughts began to turn, slowly but surely, to the Alphas of the Inquisition.

Beautiful Dorian, wiry and long-limbed, with powerful magic that Solas could feel even in this muted world.

_How good it would feel to have his knot, his hand clasped over Solas' mouth to stop him crying aloud--_

Graceful and cold Vivienne, iron-willed, as lovely as any statue, mind as sharp as any blade.

_How delicious it would be to be under her heel, have that elegant mouth envelop his, her fingernails digging into his back--_

Josephine, kind and quick-witted and clever, whose heavy dresses concealed an elegant and surely beautiful frame.

_How gratifying to have those gentle hands holding him so tightly they left bruises, to be able to kiss the mark at the corner of her mouth--_

Iron Bull, of course, boastful, intelligent and loud, and so very strong, scarred from hundreds of battles he had fought and won.

_How much of a relief would it be for those strong arms to hold him down, knot him so thoroughly he'd be feeling it for days--_

And Lavellan.

Fair Lavellan, with his long dark hair and knowing smirk, eyes that gleamed like starlight and mischief—proud, so very proud, full of fire and magic, and if Solas looked upon him in battle he could swear he was seeing one of the Arcane Warriors of old.

How very much he wanted Lavellan to take him, pin him down, fuck him again and again and again—whisper things claiming and territorial in that deep voice of his—sink his teeth into Solas' neck, fill him up with his come--

“Having trouble, Solas?” came Lavellan's voice at the door.

There was a clear note of amusement in Lavellan's voice, and Solas cursed himself for loving it so much.

“In a manner of speaking,” he said.

Lavellan chuckled, and it sent a shudder through Solas' body. “I can certainly tell. Half of Skyhold can tell.”

Solas sighed deeply.

“Not to worry—you just startled some people is all. No one's quite sure how you managed to stall a heat that long—or even if it's good for you.”

“It isn't,” Solas muttered.

“Then why do it?”

“A number of reasons.”

Silence for a moment. “You're not going to tell me, are you?”

“Perhaps later.”

“I can help, you know.”

_Yes please anything anything_ \-- “No.”

“It won't get any better if you don't have someone helping.”

“I am entirely capable of...dealing with this problem on my own.”

“But you shouldn't have to.”

“Lavellan...”

“Solas.” Solas sucked in a sharp breath as that cursed voice went straight to his cock. “Open the door,” Lavellan crooned. “I can help.”

“I am sure you can,” Solas breathed, almost too quiet for Lavellan to hear.

“Then let me help you, gaildahlas,” the endearment— _gaildahlas, darling_ —would have sounded condescending coming from anyone else, but not him.

After a very long moment of consideration, Solas opened the door, and Lavellan stepped inside. 

Lavellan took in Solas' underdressed state with a quirk of his eyebrow.

“Still with a shirt on, I see,” he said.

Solas frowned at him.

“Take that off,” Lavellan instructed, gesturing to Solas' shirt. “Let me get a proper look at you.”

Loathe to deny Lavellan anything, Solas complied. Solas' breath hitched as the shirt caught on his nipples, and Lavellan clucked his tongue. He put his hands on either side of Solas' waist, absently rubbing his thumbs over Solas' hipbones.

“Oh, look at you,” Lavellan murmured. “Such a mess.” his eyes raked over Solas' body, and Solas couldn't help but be acutely aware that he was naked and Lavellan was still very much dressed. It wasn't embarrassment, just an intense awareness that he quite suddenly wanted no barrier between himself and Lavellan at all.

“You really haven't had a heat in a long time, have you?” Lavellan said, bringing his thoughts back to earth.

“No,” Solas agreed. “No.”

“Mm,” Lavellan rumbled. “I think in that case we'll have to take things a bit slow—don't you?”

Solas suppressed a whine but nodded. “Yes—I am aware.”

Lavellan unlaced his own tunic and pulled it off, exposing shoulders and a chest that made Solas a little bit dizzy.

“Bed,” he said, nodding towards it, and Solas sat down.

Lavellan finished undressing and Solas drank in the sight of him—muscled chest and legs, cock already half-hard. He sat down on the bed next to Solas. “Let me take care of you,” Lavellan said, running his hand over Solas' back, feeling the tension in his shoulders. “Relax. I can help, remember?”

Solas nodded, not trusting his voice.

“Lay back,” Lavellan pushed him back against the pillows. He looked around. “Oil?”

Solas gestured to the appropriate cabinet, and Lavellan retrieved the small bottle of oil that Solas kept in case of just such events.

Before doing anything with the oil, however, Lavellan kneeled down between his legs and took Solas' cock into his mouth.

It was so abrupt that Solas couldn't stop himself from giving a wordless cry. He clamped a hand over his mouth to try and stop any further noise from escaping, but he couldn't stop the whimpers that emerged when Lavellan ran his tongue along the underside of Solas' cock.

Lavellan chuckled low in his throat, sending a vibration up Solas' length. Solas shuddered and it took merely a moment or two of Lavellan's mouth on him before he was coming down Lavellan's throat.

Lavellan swallowed most of it, but some trickled out of the corner of his mouth. Lavellan wiped it away, and Solas felt himself stir again at the sight.

Lavellan grinned. “Knew you'd be up for more,” he said. His voice was rough and low and it made Solas almost painfully hard to hear it. “Can still smell you.” 

Now the oil came into play, as Lavellan coated the fingers of one hand with a liberal portion. Lavellan's own erection, quite obvious now, was ignored as Lavellan attended to Solas.

He pressed one finger into him, and Solas groaned, closing his eyes in relief.

“You waited much too long,” Lavellan chided.

“It was never the right time--” Solas bit off his words as Lavellan eased another knuckle inside him.

“And when is that, hmm?” he rocked his hand forward, and Solas sucked in a sharp breath. “You don't decide that—your body does.”

“You would be surprised--” Solas managed.

“Shh,” Lavellan instructed, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Honestly, one would think now would be the _least_ appropriate time to have a long talk.”

Lavellan ignored Solas' cock for the moment, and added a second finger, making Solas hiss at the stretch. It was painful, but less so than it would have been otherwise, thanks to the heat.

“When I say relax, that means you should _relax_ ,” Lavellan chuckled, but there was a faint admonishment in his voice.

“ _Ir abelas_ ,” Solas whispered.

“It's alright,” Lavellan assured him, rubbing soothing circles into his hip. He leaned forward, pressed a gentle kiss to Solas' lips. Solas moaned at the contact, and Lavellan chuckled against his mouth. He pulled back. “You're just about feverish,” he informed him. “Are you sure stopping a heat for that long didn't make you sick?”

“If it did, the only way to help is to--” Lavellan pressed his fingers forward and Solas gasped, his mind going momentarily blank.

Lavellan laughed again, and pulled his fingers out of Solas. Solas whined a little at the empty feeling Lavellan left behind.

“Here,” Lavellan said. “I can definitely give you what you need.”

He _finally_ pressed his cock against Solas, pushed in, and Solas made a tiny broken sound as he stretched around the head of Lavellan's cock.

“Oh,” Lavellan breathed. “I am just the luckiest man in the world.”

Solas managed a cracked laugh but his voice hitched as Lavellan rocked forward. “Oh—yes, _sathan_ , more--”

“Shh, shh,” Lavellan reached up and pressed two fingers into Solas' mouth. “It's alright. You'll get what you need, I told you.”

Solas laved his tongue around the fingers Lavellan had put into his mouth, sucking hungrily, wishing it could be Lavellan's cock instead. 

Lavellan was slow at first, so achingly slow, Solas wanted to demand that he speed up, but Lavellan's fingers were still in his mouth and there was some kind of disconnect between his mouth and his brain stopping him from saying anything.

Lavellan's knot began to swell, and Solas whined at the feeling. Lavellan pulled his fingers out of Solas' mouth, braced both hands against Solas' hips.

“It's alright, shh,” Lavellan soothed, digging his fingertips into Solas' hips with a force that would surely bruise. “Hush, _gaildahlas_ , be easy.”

Solas shuddered as he felt Lavellan's knot continue to swell, pressing against him in that delicious way—his own cock was painfully hard by now, even a featherlight touch would have made him come at this point.

“Better now?” Lavellan murmured in Solas' ear. Impossibly, he still sounded so calm, though he was panting for breath and his skin was hot. “Split open on my cock, right where you should be...”

“Yes,” Solas whispered. “Yes, yes, _ma'haurasha—rosa'da'din in'em_ \--”

Lavellan chuckled. “Of course,” he said. “Anything you wish, _gaildahlas_.” he wrapped his arms around Solas' chest, pulling Solas onto his lap.

With a grunt, Lavellan released inside of him, and just the feel of it sets off Solas' own orgasm, such a blessed relief that he let out a short, wordless cry. Lavellan laughed again and pressed his face to the crook of Solas' neck.

They remained locked together, and Lavellan released another load of come inside him, making Solas moan.

“You feel so good...” Solas muttered.

“Glad to hear it,” Lavellan smiled against Solas' shoulder. They both shuddered when Lavellan came for one final time, and his knot began to go down.

Solas groaned a bit as Lavellan pulled out of him, feeling Lavellan's come slide down his thighs. The emptiness Lavellan left behind was disconcerting, especially since the heat had by no means abated and was starting to rise again.

Lavellan patted his backside. “We can go again soon,” he assured him. “I can tell that wasn't enough, was it?”

“No,” Solas shook his head. “Better, but not...”

“Better, but not fixed.”

“Exactly.”

“Well,” Lavellan said. “I'm certainly not going anywhere.” he grinned at Solas. “We have all the time we need to fix your problem.”

That predatory grin made Solas' mouth go dry, and all he could do was nod. “I am pleased to hear that.”

“Good.”


End file.
